The prior art relative to the field within which the present invention lies involves fluid flow and control faucet devices and such prior art discloses a trend toward construction of faucets having very simple design both as to use and also as to their maintenance; yet, manufacturers of these volume-type faucets continually seek an improved and more economical construction, and in addition further seek improvement of quality and durability. There are many types of such faucets; however, single-handle and regular faucet constructions such as those disclosed in patents issued to G. W. Hicks as U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,511,277 and 3,677,516 are of the type permitting economical and efficient manufacture. Various other patents are referred to in these issued patents. A dependable, economical, efficient single handle mixing faucet remains an article of demand within the plumbing industry. This present invention relates to an improved construction for such a mixing faucet. Durability, ease of manufacture, assembly and reliability of this device become important factors in the market place.